Do zobaczenia u bram Piekieł
by Marley Potter
Summary: Harry dostaje szansę, jak dobry człowiek. Może wybrać dokąd pójdzie. Tylko czemu wybiera akurat Piekło?


Gdy Harry umarł, dostał szansę, tak jak każdy dobry śmiertelnik. Mógł wybrać, dokąd chciał pójść. Niebo. Piekło. Czyściec. Królestwo jakiegoś samozwańczego bóstwa. Tego typu miejsca. Demony nawet nie przyjmowały zakładów, gdzie pójdzie. W końcu to chyba oczywiste, że każdy mający taki wybór, wybierze Niebo, prawda?

Jednak Potter, nigdy nie był taki jak każdy. Dlatego, gdy został zapytany przez trzy byty, anioła, demona i Charona (który, swoją drogą, przewoził teraz dusze do każdego w istniejących bóstw), gdzie ma zamiar się udać, powiedział całkiem szczerze, że do Piekła.

— Co? — Anioł wydawał się być lekko wytrącony z równowagi.

— Chcę iść do Piekła — powiedział Harry, zachowując całkowity spokój.

— Ale… ale dlaczego? — Nie rozumiał tamten. — Przecież i tak nie odbędziesz kary. Rzadko się ona zdarza. Zwłaszcza wśród czarodziejów. Możesz, co najwyżej, zostać demonem i przyjąć określoną funkcję.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Gryfon. — To naprawdę wiele ułatwi — mruknął, uśmiechając się lekko. — Idziemy? — zwrócił się do demona, który obserwował go z ciekawością.

Jeszcze chyba nikt nigdy nie poprosił o pójście do Piekła. Tak, to zdecydowanie zasługiwało na zainteresowanie demonów wyżej postawionych rangą od niego.

— Za mną — rzucił chłodno i, nie oglądając się za mężczyzną, ruszył wprost do długich schodów prowadzących wprost w dół. Oczywiście, mógł użyć windy, ale był ciekaw czy Potter będzie usiłował się wycofać, gdy zobaczy prawdziwe wejście do Piekła.

Ten jednak nawet nie pisnął, gdy zobaczył wielką bramę, porośniętą kolcami, której strzegł ogromny cerber. Czarodziej roześmiał się i zaczął nucić _„Konckin on Heavens Door"_.

— Nie ta piosenka, skarbie — powiedział demon z przekąsem, obserwując psa. Ten najpierw zaczął się do Harry'ego łasić, a potem powoli usypiać, nie mając nic przeciwko głaskaniu po każdej z trzech głów.

— Przynajmniej działa — stwierdził czarodziej.

— Skąd? — spytał tylko. Rzadko kiedy ktoś wiedział jak uśpić bestię.

— Stara szkoła — odpowiedział lakonicznie Potter, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. Puszek był zdecydowanie większy od tego uroczego cerberka.

Czyżbym zmieniał się w Hagrida? Od kiedy cerbery są urocze? — spytał sam siebie.

Pies otworzył jedną parę oczu i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, zupełnie jakby znał jego myśli.

Harry ukucnął i podrapał go za uchem.

— Ekhm — usłyszał. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak demon patrzy na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. Gryfon był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie tupać nogą. — Idziemy — warknął tamten i otworzył bramę. Patrzył na Pottera wyczekująco.

Gryfon bez słowa podniósł się i wszedł w ciemność. Prosto do Piekła.

Demony wyższe od niego rangą, faktycznie zainteresowały się ich nowym nabytkiem. Zwłaszcza, że Potter dosyć szybko wyrobił sobie rutynę. Rano chodził na spacery, potem torturował tych, którym się to należało. Później przesiadywał w pokoju, który nazywano Salą tronową, gdyż to tam zazwyczaj siedzieli ci najważniejsi. Popołudnia spędzał z cerberem pilnującym bram Piekieł. A wieczorem bardzo często znikał. Czasem po to, by zawierać pakty jako demon z rozdroży. Innym razem ukrywał się pod zaklęciami i chodził ścieżkami, którymi podążał za życia. Bywało również tak, że znikał i żaden ze szpiegów, których wysyłały demony, nie potrafił go znaleźć.

Dopiero z biegiem lat zaczął spędzać coraz więcej czasu z mieszkańcami Piekła. Zyskiwał ich zaufanie, lojalność i poparcie, tak jak uczył go kiedyś jego partner. Obiecywał im rzeczy możliwe, które potrafił uczynić prawdziwymi. Zasiewał w nich również strach przed sobą, tak by nikt nie śmiał się mu sprzeciwić, wywołać jego gniewu. I, co najważniejsze, zrażał ich do obecnych władców. A robił to w tak subtelny sposób, by ci nie mogli go o nic oskarżyć. Nic więc dziwnego, że w zaledwie dwa lata po rozpoczęciu zabaw politycznych, Harry zdetronizował wszystkie demony do tej samej rangi, samemu obejmując stanowisko Króla Piekieł. Nikt nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Bunty były uciszane, pertraktacje z co potężniejszymi demonami prowadzone, a podziemia były w dobrych rękach.

Może to dlatego tylko część się skarżyła? Tak naprawdę Piekło nie zmieniło się na gorsze. Wręcz przeciwnie. Stałe godziny pracy, ubezpieczenia zdrowotne, urlopy macierzyńskie. No, i ceny mieszkań były naprawdę w porządku.

Oczywiście, Harry nie robił tego wszystkie sam. Miał swoich ludzi od odpowiednich rzeczy. Prawników (których było od zatrzęsienia) od zawierania paktów. Inżynierów od usprawniania podziemi. Niespełnionych artystów od nadania Piekłu nowego wyglądu. Księgowych od liczenia dusz.

Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku.

Pewnego razu, ich nowy władca zachowywał się mniej spokojnie niż zazwyczaj. Zupełnie jakby jego wieczne czekanie miało się skończyć. Jakby wkrótce obietnica, którą złożył, miała przestać istnieć.

Ruszył w końcu pod bramę, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Cała horda demonów podążyła za nim. Przedstawiali dosyć przerażający widok, dla prawie każdego, kto mógł ich teraz zobaczyć. Król Piekła i jego poddani, żołnierze i słudzy.

Potter zaśmiał się cicho. Dobrze ich wyszkolił.

Jednak zaraz się opanował i machnięciem ręki otworzył bramę. Zaskrzypiała cicho, po czym ukazała przystojnego mężczyznę o czerwonych jak krew oczach.

— Harry — powiedział i wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu. Demony zamarły. Od dawna nikt nie zwracał się do ich pana po imieniu. Odkąd został władcą, tak dokładniej. — Widzę, że w końcu doczekałeś się swojej własnej armii.

Potter skinął głową.

— W końcu nie zawsze byłeś chętny, by dzielić się ze mną swoimi Śmierciożercami — zauważył.

— Po prostu nie miałeś okazji, by pokazać im, że jesteś osobą, której należy się bać. — Voldemort podszedł do niego, tak blisko, że niemal stykali się ze sobą ciałami.

Milczeli przez chwilę, po czym Król po prostu przyciągnął mężczyznę do pocałunku. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, Potter chwycił go za rękę i minął oniemiałe demony.

— Wracać do pracy! — warknął, a te rozpierzchły się w popłochu.

— Czyżbyś zastraszył swych poddanych? — droczył się z nim Riddle.

— Może. Trochę ciężko byłoby rządzić tylko poprzez dobroć, nie uważasz? Powinni kochać, ale powinni również się bać. Zresztą… gdy mam poparcie w postaci potężnych demonów i samej Śmierci, dosyć ciężko jest się nie bać, nie sądzisz?

— Rozmawiałeś ze Śmiercią? — Voldemort uniósł brwi. — Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze się z tobą skontaktuje.

— Tak właściwie to ja się z nim skontaktowałem. Teraz, kiedy jestem martwy, mamy więcej tematów do rozmów. Ma całkiem ciekawe poczucie humoru — stwierdził Harry. — Ale teraz to nie jest ważne. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo cię ze mną nie było. Mamy naprawdę wiele do nadrobienia.

Uśmiechnął się do Toma, po czym zmienił swoje oczy na całkowicie czerwone.

— Witamy w Piekle — powiedział i wraz z mężczyzną przekroczył wielką bramę.


End file.
